The 8th Sin
by death the will
Summary: Él tiene un deseo incontrolable por tenerlo todo, su ambición lo llevó a comenter el más grande de los pecados... ahora para cumplir su más grande sueño tendrá que andar por el camino del mal sin imaginarse que podría encontrar el amor y hacerlo dudar...
1. Prólogo

_**Disclaimer: los personajes de Card Captor no me pertenecen sino al famoso grupo de CLAMP**_

**Capitulo 1. Prólogo**

**En una noche fría y solitaria, cuando la brisa del viento fresco entra por la ventana y te hace sentir esa nostalgia de los dias pasados, cuando te das cuenta de que la vida es demasiado corta y no te alcanza para vivir todos esos momentos que anhelas y esperas, cuando sabes que algo malo va a suceder después y no haces nada para impedirlo... en ese momento te das cuenta de tus errores y tratas de borrar el pasado cambiando tu futuro.**

**Ya no tengo sentimientos, no tengo recuerdos, no tengo sueños, no tengo vida... ni siquiera tengo un nombre, soy un simple objeto que alguna vez fue feliz pero ahora lo único que me importa es tenerlo todo... de tener siempre todo lo que yo quiera sin importar lo que me cueste, aunque para ello tuviese que vender mi alma...**

**Muchos piensan que esto es malo pero para mi no lo es, incluso algunas personas le tienen miedo y es mejor asi... no todos pueden convertirse en lo que soy ahora: un ángel... un ángel caido, en otras palabras: un demonio.**

**¿Cómo puede ser posible?... Es una regla básica, si mueres vas al cielo o al infierno; si eres bueno te conviertes en un ángel, y si no te conviertes en un demonio. Pero, que hay de mi... soy una excepción: yo nunca morí.**

**Tal vez exagero demasiado al decir que "nunca morí", pero tal vez si lo hice, para poder ser lo que soy ahora tuve que sacrificar muchas cosas, entre ellas el amor. Siempre supe que sería asi, alguien que no sacrifica nada no obtiene beneficios, pero y ella.. que es lo que obtiene ella... pena, dolor, sufrimiento, es eso realmente bueno, no lo creo, pero ahora ella esta muerta, aun así me siento aliviado porque tenia que ser así, ese era el precio que yo tenía que pagar por haber pecado...**

**Por haber pecado...**

**Flash Back (inicio)**

Ese día transcurrió bastante normal, con la misma rutina cotidiana del dia a dia: trabajar, trabajar, trabajar. Es que no podía hacer otra cosa mejor que eso, acaso YO el grande y magnífico señor Li, no podia dejar de lado los negocios y ocuparme en otras cosas mas importantes. Claro que podía, pero no debia...

Mi nombre es Xiao Lang Li, heredero de la inmensa fortuna del clan Li, propietario de numerosos inmuebles, entre los cuales destacan casas de playa, autos lujosos, mansiones, una gran cadena de exitosos hoteles y restaurantes, etc., en fin un inmenso mundo de lujos y comodidades, además de ser uno de los solteros mas codiciados de toda China (y porque no.. del mundo, já), a pesar de tener tan solo 17 años de edad, porque será... mi pelo revuelto color chocolate, mi cuerpo bien ejercitado y bronceado, éstos ojos ambar de mirada penetrante, o solo mi fortuna y fama... no lo sé, pero ahora solo quisiera salir de esta oficina, escapar de mi madre y de todo este estrés, sinceramente me gustaría, por lo menos solo un día, no tener que hacer nada...

- Syaoran!, ¿acaso me estás prestando atención? - dijo en voz alta mi madre, sacándome de mis vagos e ilusos pensamientos - Tienes que ser un poco más entusiasta con esto hijo, pronto serás el líder de nuestra compañía y debes de ser un poco mas serio y comprometido.

- Si.. lo que usted quiera madre - dije con desgano y resignándome a prestar por lo menos un poco de atención a lo que mi madre me decía.

Todo lo que ella decía, se hacía. No podía hacer nada para negarme lo único que faltaba para que controlara por completo mi vida era que me obligara a casarme a la fuerza con quien sabe quién, pero eso no me importa ahora, el amor es un sentimiento absurdo que no quiero experimentar nunca..

Siempre estaba de fiesta en fiesta, de bar en bar, ligándome a cuanta chica se me pasara por enfrente, eventualmente terminabamos pasando la anoche en la cama de un hotel; esa era mi vida, casi nunca estaba en casa¸ nadie tenía por que juzgarme yo lo tenía TODO: fama, fortuna, mujeres...

- ¿Amor?... Es que acaso eso era lo único que me falta para ser feliz, porqué querría alguien como yo tener esa clase de ridiculeses en su vida... Humillarme a tal grado de "venerar" y "compartir" mi vida con alguien más, claro que no! - pensaba para mis adentros mientras manejaba mi carro deportivo del año, en la inmensa carretera para llegar a mi morada, por alguna extraña razón esa noche no quería tener la misma rutina de siempre. Frenando tan rápido como fuera posible, sacándome de mis pensamientos frente a mi estaba el pequeño cuerpo de un venado bebé que se cruzaba en mi camino, que por desgracia arrollé, inmediatamente bajé del coche, no para revisar al pobre animal que se encontraba moribundo bajo el neumático, sino para ver si no había daños en mi nave...

**Con todo esto resumiré: soy un completo pecador, a quien no le importa nada, en mi existen en cuerpo y alma todos y cada uno de los pecados denominados capitales, aquellos que te dan un pase directo al peor lugar jamás imaginado: el infierno.**

**Tal vez por eso es por lo que estoy aquí, por querer, tener y desear todo lo que alguna vez tuve en mi vida pasada y, aunque no haya muerto en aquel raro incidente, todo rastro de mi, toda presencia en "la tierra de los vivos" ha desaparecido: mi nombre, mi familia, mi fortuna...**

**Ahora soy solo un siervo del dios supremo de las tinieblas, un objeto, un demonio capaz de persuadir y manipular a su antojo las débiles mentes de los humanos con el solo fin de "llevarlos por el mal camino".**

**Aunque, como ya lo dije antes, para todo mal, siempre debe de haber un bien, siendo yo un demonio, alguien debe frenar mis malas obras, ése es el trabajo de los ángeles; debo admitir que nunca he visto uno tan de cerca, pero he sabido que son criaturas de infinita belleza, nobles por naturaleza, con una tez blanca pálida, de ropas blancas y con alas, desprendiendo un halo de luz donde todo alrededor de ellos es pura paz y tranquilidad, algo que claro es dañino para los demonios...**

**Flash Back (continuación)**

Afortunadamente mi deportivo no habia sufrido daños, era tal mi obsesion por las cosas materiales, que ni siquiera me importo la vida de aquel indefenso animal que luchaba por seguir vivo, y al cual dejé abandonado en aquella fria y desolada carretera para seguir con mi camino.

- Se lo merecia - sonrei maliciosamente mientras subia de nuevo a mi automovil de lujo, de pronto senti como una extraña sensacion recorria todo mi cuerpo, presuroso por salir de ese lugar puse en marcha el motor y me alejé. Sin notarlo algo me asechaba desde la profunda soledad de mi corazon. Algo nacia dentro de mi.

Ese era el momento del trato... Dos oscuras sombras se acercaban al cuerpo ya sin vida del venado, planeando mi destino, mi oscuro y letal destino.

- Asi que nuestro pequeño cachorro esta empezando a crecer, haha esto comienza a ser divertido

- Pero que desperdicio de deliciosa comida, ¿puedo comérlo? – dijo acercándose al cuerpo del animal con intenciones de devorarlo.

- Pero... creo que aun no es lo suficientemente malo para poder unirsenos

- Pero ya no quiero tener que estar todo el dia siguiendo a ese mortal, quiero comer!

- Déjalo ya... tenemos que darnos prisa, la diversion esta a punto de comenzar

La luz de la luna llena resplandecía en el cielo, sentía sobre mi piel el viento gélido con ese aire de misterio, incluso sentía un extraño presentimiento de que no debía estar ahí, no en ese momento, con algo de temor entre a mi casa, era demasiado extraño que estuviera completamente en silencio, sin ninguna presencia de alguien conocido cerca, como si de una pelicula de terror se tratara, algo me decía que siguiera ese corredor, aquel corredor que conducía a la oficina de mi madre, al entrar en la habitación el cuarto estaba oscuro pero pude notar la silueta de una mujer que no pude reconocer como mi madre, estaba sentada sobre el escritorio, todo lo que podía ver eran sus ojos, unos ojos rojos, rojos como el fuego, ojos que me paralizaron, no podía hacer nada y ante mi impotencia ella solo rió.

- ¿Quién.. quién eres tu? - solo pude decir eso porque aun no podia moverme, mientras ella empezaba a caminar peligrosamente hacia mi.

- Pequeño Syaoran, muéstrame de lo que eres capaz - dijo sin más posando sus manos en mi pecho y pegándose más a mi cuerpo, lo único que pude hacer en ese momento fue cerrar fuertemente los ojos, el tan solo sentir el calor de su cuerpo tan cerca del mio no me hacia reaccionar.

Al estar tan cerca mio, pude notar lo hermosa que era, su delgada y delicada figura era incomparable, su pelo negro y liso caía a lo largo de su espalda, sus curvas estaban perfectamente delineadas al tener medidas perfectas, llevaba puesto un vestido negro con un gran escote enfrente y su espalda descubierta.

Era tan grande mi deseo por tenerla que lo unico que queria en ese momento era tomarla entre mis brazos y desnudarla por completo, esa mujer provocaba en mi el descontrolado deseo de tomarla y hacerla mía no de un modo normal como lo habia hecho con tantas otras chicas sino de un modo enfermizo, en mis vagos pensamientos imaginaba todo lo que podria hacerle a esa diosa y cuando estaba a punto de abalanzarme sobre ella, se separó de mi unos cuantos metros y levantando su dedo índice me dijo:

- No, no, no.. - al parecer ella habia descubierto mis planes dementes por tomarla, incluso a la fuerza pero algo llamó más mi atencion cuando ella tomo del escritorio una foto y la mostró - Quiero que mates a esta persona - quede atónito al escuchar esas palabras y mas aún al descubrir quien era esa persona - Vamos tienes que hacerlo ahora - tomó mi brazo y me arrastró hasta la otra habitación.

De repente esas ganas incontrolables por tener sexo con la chica desaparecieron, mientras caminabamos a la sala de estar el ambiente era demasiado tétrico, y yo aún no sabia el porque estaba ella ahi, porque quería que matase a mi propia madre, pare en seco cuando entre a la habitacion y ver en el centro de ésta a mi madre con un charco de sangre alrededor de ella y junto a su lado un hombre.

Ese hombre transmitía la misma sensación que la diosa junto a mi, pero en lugar de provocar en mi un deseo incontrolable por sexo, me daba una sensación de hambre, de que todo a mi alrededor se podia comer inclusive mi madre, un vacio dentro de mi que no podia llenar.

- Vamos lobito, tienes que matar a tu madre para que podamos comerla - dijo el sujeto frente a mi, saboreando a mi madre, como si de un delicioso manjar se tratase, pero algo dentro de mi no queria hacerlo.. matar, yo nunca habia hecho algo como eso.

- Ya lo hiciste una vez - de nuevo ella leía mis pensamientos - aquel pobre venadito sufrió mucho... - dijo fingiendo pena por el.

- Acaso el matar un venado puede compararse a matar a una persona. Nunca hare algo como eso y menos matando a mi propia madre.

- Vamos Syaoran, ese es el precio que debes pagar para poder convertirte en uno de nosotros.

- ¿Uno de ustedes? Ni siquiera se quienes son y porque estan aqui pidiendome que mate a mi propia madre - dije completamente confundido, yo no queria convertirme en un asesino ni mucho menos algo peor que eso.

- Ya te lo dije, es el precio que debes pagar... - se acercó de nuevo a mi acariciando mi pecho y mirandome directamente a los ojos - por haber pecado...

- Pe...pecado - me aparte de esos ojos hipnotizantes y la mire confundido - ¿de que estas hablando?... no creo que alguien haga tanto alboroto por haber matado un simple venado.

- En realidad es mas que eso, eres una persona muy especial y debes estar con nosotros... - sus ojos se tornaban en un rojo mas intenso - ¿haz escuchado hablar sobre los pecados capitales?

- S-si, son 7 – contesté algo confundido, que tenian que ver los pecados capitales en todo esto.

- En realidad hay mucho más que solo 7, y ahora cierra el trato y conviertete en uno mas de nosotros - me ordeno incitandome a matar a mi madre.

- ¿Por qué yo? - dije con un poco de temor, ya que se le notaba desesperada.

- Ya te lo dije... - suspiro - acaso no quieres siempre tenerlo todo, acaso no eres ya un demonio viviente a quien no le importa nada ni nadie... - yo solo asentí sin pensarlo - acaso ella no te manipulaba todo el tiempo, no quieres ser tú el que ordene a los demas... - volvia decir que sí sin pensarlo - quieres ser poderoso, inmortal e invensible, quieres olvidarte de tu miserable vida como mortal y ser un dios - de nuevo ese extaño sentimiento por ser siempre asi me obligó a decir que si - entonces... toma esta espada y cierra el pacto con nosotros.

Tomando entre mis manos la filosa espada, me acerqué lentamente con mi madre aun inconsiente de lo que hacia pero, por un momento ella me miro a los ojos y ese sentimiento desaparecio.

- Sya-syaoran... pequeño no lo hagas - su voz era débil y quebrada, tanto que me arrepenti por un segundo de matarla pero algo resurgio en mi, mis ojos se volvieron rojos como la sangre, sangre de mi madre que queria ver correr por el filo de mi espada, y sin pensarlo lo hice, ante la mirada satisfecha y burlona de mis nuevos compañeros, clavé la espada en el cuerpo ya sin vida de la que era mi madre, destrozando todos y cada uno de sus órganos internos, algo dentro de mi no queria que quedara algun rastro de ella, me despedi con un tierno beso en su frente y tomando su corazón en mi mano, me lo comí.

- Vaya esto es mejor de lo que pense.. haha.. - miraba divertida como sellaba el pacto con ella.

- Wow, no te la comas toda! déjame algo a mi tambien – se acercó a mi y entre los dos devoramos completamente a mi madre.

- Basta!.. - yo volvi en si cuando me di cuenta de lo que habia hecho, ese sentimiento de culpa y arrepentimiento me inundaba por completo - pequeño aprendiz, es hora de que conozcas tu nuevo hogar - dijo en un tono maternal mientras saliamos de la casa - te olvidaras de toda tu vida pasada, ya no tendras una existencia en este mundo, pero ahora ya no podras morir - sonrio.

Era poco más de la media noche, la luz de la luna llena se reflejaba en la ventana y yo aun no podia creer lo que habia hecho...Yo no podia decir nada, mi mente y mi alma habian sido vendidas a un demonio, solo debia esperar a que el tiempo borrara toda mi existencia y mis sentimientos, este sentimiento de culpa que me quemaba por dentro.

Desde ese momento mi vida nunca volvio a ser igual...

**A pesar de no haber muerto aquel día todo rastro de mi vida pasada murió, no puedo decir que esté feliz por eso pero de alguna forma aun me falta algo, siempre he de tener y querer todo, ahora soy un "dios" invensible que no le teme a nadie ni a nada, ni si quiera a los ángeles, aún con su completa paz y fuerza interior y esa luz que te quema por dentro, eso no me puede hacer daño.**

**Han pasado ya 2 años desde aquella noche y por haber sellado el pacto con mi maestra al matar a mi propia madre ahora tengo el poder de un demonio.**

**Aquí en el infierno, cuando un nuevo "muerto" llega éste es registrado en un libro según los pecados cometidos en su vida anterior y es nombrado con un número, pero hay casos especiales como yo que son elegidos por los "altos rangos" y son llamados tentaciones.**

**Eso es lo que soy ahora una tentación, mi trabajo consiste en tentar almas para que caigan en un vicio y aunque solo sea una sola vez puedo hacer que sigan cayendo en él sin importar cuanto se esfuerzen por evitarme. (eso depende de la fuerza del demonio)**

**Si sigo las enseñanzas de mi maestra y consigo las almas suficientes podré subir de nivel, muchos me dicen que es completamente inútil, que para poder ascender de tentacion a pecado capital se necesitan miles de años de experiencia y tener millones de almas controladas, pero eso no me importa yo quiero ser mas importante que todos los demás, deseo todo para mi y no por nada mi nombre significa lo que soy, dentro de mi existe ese afán por conseguirlo todo...**

**Mi nombre es Codicia... aquel que se convertirá en un pecado capital, el octavo pecado...**

**~ hola ~ holita ~**

**He aqui mi 2do. fanfic con una loca idea que me surgio desde hace algun tiempo, pero que no habia podido publicar... teniendo a Syaoran como protagonista, creo.. (n.n)U...**

* Nota: por si no lo notaron de aqui en adelante su nombre de demonio sera Codicia... (n/n)

**No se muy bien si esto puede pasar como un buen prologo, pero algo es seguro, pueden dejar un lindo review y opinar si les gusto o no, todos son bien recibidos... ademas tengo que aclarar un par de cosas:**

**Cosa 1 xD:** por el momento no tengo computadora :( buu, por eso tengo que escribir mis ideas y avances del capitulo en mi celular hasta terminar un capitulo (como lo hago, ~.~ no me pregunten es muy complicado...) pero prometo actualizar lo mas rapido posible... de veras.

**Cosa 2 BP:** Ciertamente este fanfic trata sobre los 7 pecados capitales, pero sera algo diferente a los otros fics en donde cada capitulo trata sobre un pecado en especifico... esta sera un historia con un seguimiento.

**Cosa 3 8T:** si hay alguien ahi que haya leido mi 1er. fanfic "dreams of love", no tengo idea de como y cuando pueda actualizarlo, ya que las ideas practicamente se me han ido despues de casi mas de un año sin verlo... pero no lo abandonare...

**Bien espero sus reviews y agradezco a todas aquellas personas que leyeron este fic... nos leeremos en el prox. capitulo.. dattebayo...**

**Death the will**


	2. Conociendo el inframundo

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Card Captor no me pertenecen sino al famoso grupo de CLAMP._

**Capitulo 2. Conociendo el inframundo**

Alguna vez haz sentido que no perteneces a ningún lugar; haz sentido que todo por lo que has luchado se convierte en una cruel y ridicula mentira y cuando comienzas a temer por tu vida todo a tu alrededor se torna oscuro y solo puedes dejarte llevar por las malas intenciones de los seres de la oscuridad; alguna vez haz temido a la muerte, yo no.

Siempre se ha creido que las malas acciones solo pueden pagarse con malas obras y el inframundo es el lugar donde tienes que pagar por todos los errores de tu vida pasada, padeciendo eternamente el peor sufrimiento jamás imaginado, yo no lo creo asi, aún no tengo idea de cual pueda ser mi "castigo eterno", pero tengo la certeza de que pronto llegará mi desdicha o mi fortuna.

Aqui el tiempo no existe, todo lo que te pueda suceder o no ha sido previamente escrito en un libro, cuando vendí mi alma al infierno he escrito con sangre mi nombre en él sin saberlo, la portadora de mi destino es Luxuria-sama, mi tutora, mi maestra, la causante de que pase el resto de la eternidad en el infierno.

Todo lo que Luxuria-sama me ordena lo debo cumplir, ella pertenece a la rama principal de los demonios, razón por la cual muchas de las débiles almas de los humanos caen bajo su hechizo con el más mínimo esfuerzo por parte de ella; en sus dominios todo tiene que ver con el sexo, con tan solo mirarla caes bajo su mandato y ciertamente eso fue lo que me sucedio la primera vez que la vi, pero ahora yo también soy un demonio, de menor categoría pero en fin un demonio, y ya no es tan fácil que me pueda enrredar en sus deseos carnales, aún así le admiro y respeto demasiado, le debo mi completa lealtad y mi entera disposición.

Me encontraba en uno de mis lugares favoritos en todo este insólito e inerte mundo, apreciando el paisaje de dolor y sufrimiento que tenía frente a mi, cuando divisé a lo lejos una sombra que venía corriendo hacia donde me encontraba, pero al percatarme de quien se trataba comenzé a caminar pasivamente en sentido contrario a éste y sin el más minimo deseo de hacerle caso al pequeño sujeto.

- Hey Codicia! - gritó el sujeto muchos metros tras de mi - Vamos amigo detente tengo algo importante que decirte - se le notaba cansado por tratar de alcanzarme pero yo ni siquiera queria detenerme a cruzar palabra alguna con él - Tengo que contarte las noticias sobre Luxuria-sama - pare de caminar al oir el nombre de mi tutora mientras el pequeño se acercaba donde mi.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres? - le contesté al agotado niño que se encontraba sonriendo y tirado en el piso tratando de reponer el aire - Vamos habla de una maldita vez Pyro, no tengo porque estar esperándote todo el día - me encontraba totalmente desesperado por saber de mi tutora, que tomé al pequeño diablillo por el cuello y lo levanté en el aire.

Su actitud siempre me hacia salir de mis casillas, esa sonrisa burlona con un significado oculto en su cara de "nunca hago nada y siempre me salgo con la mía" y esa manía de inventar mentiras para culpar a los demás me desesperaba, asi que en cada encuentro que teniamos siempre terminabamos peleando, aunque trataba de no lastimarlo demasiado.

Él era el único "amigo" que tenía en este lugar y cada vez que se acercaba a mí era para mantenerme al tanto de las nuevas noticias, aunque claro siempre debía tener alguna exageración por su parte o simplemente para jugarme alguna que otra broma de mal gusto, no por nada él era el demonio príncipe de las mentiras, que según yo, al juzgar por su altura, su cuerpo y por supuesto su actitud infantil debería tener unos 10 años de edad en tiempo humano.

- An..anda tranquilizate, tienes que soltarme primero o no te dire nada - cedí a la petición del niñato soltándolo bruscamente de mi amarre.

- Bien, habla de una vez - dije lo más calmado posible.

- No es nada, solo que hace tiempo que Luxuria-sama te está buscando - dijo encogiéndose de hombros y con esa expresión en su cara que tanto odiaba - pero no te lo pude decir antes porque no podía encontrarte - sonrió tratando de disculparse.

Y lo hacia de nuevo, mentía, a él nunca le agradó mucho que fuera uno de los favoritos de Luxuria-sama y de no ser porque tenía que presentarme ante ella lo antes posible le habría dado una lección a ese pequeño malandro para que dejara de jugar conmigo.

Entrecruzé mis manos frente a mi pecho y levantando mis dedos índice y medio me teletransporté instantáneamente a la ciudad de los muertos, lugar donde supuse se encontraba mi mentora.

Dentro del inframundo se encuentran diferentes clases de demonios así como diversos lugares donde encontrarlos, donde todo siempre tiene que estar rodeado por dolor y sufrimiento y con una esencia de fuego y azufre por doquier.

Caminando por la vereda de piedra y lava y abriendome paso entre la multitud de diablillos que pagaban su condena aqui en el infierno pude llegar al castillo donde se encontraba mi maestra.

En la entrada alguien ya me esperaba, era un hombre de baja estatura, de complexión robusta y con los caracteristicos ojos rojos de todos los demonios, su nombre es Gula, él también pertenece a la misma orden que Luxuria-sama, y aunque siga siendo un pecado no puede gobernar sus propios dominios incluso creo que fue expulsado de ellos por alguna razón que desconozco, todo alrededor de él se relaciona con la comida, él es quien obedece todas las órdenes de los otros pecados, razón por la cual está al servicio de mi maestra, su carácter es un tanto moldeable.

- Vamos entra rápido - me introdujo a la fuerza dentro del castillo - Luxie quiere verte - cerró las puertas de la entrada.

Él me guiaba dentro de los pasillos de la enorme fortaleza hasta que llegamos a una especie de habitación en tonos rojizos con una gran mesa en el centro de ésta en donde se encontraban varios demonios reunidos con Luxuria-sama, al verme llegar todos los presentes se giraron para inspeccionarme.

- Bienvenido seas, querido mío - demostrando mi respeto hacia mi tutora y los presentes hice una pequeña reverencia, acto seguido uno de los presentes emitió una risa burlona, yo solo fruncí el ceño.

- Asi que éste es el demonio Codicia.. - un sujeto alto, de cabellera rubia y con un aire de grandeza era el que tomaba la palabra, me dediqué a observarlo con odio - sinceramente creía que era un poco más... uhm.. como decirlo.. malvado.

- Y pensar que podría ser tu remplazo - otro sujeto reía a carcajadas por el comentario de su compañero, moviéndose en su asiento.

- ¿Su señoría quisiera comprobar que tan malo puedo ser? - me dirigí donde el rubio lo más calmado posible, aunque por dentro quisiera "matarlo" por haberse burlado de mi, y con un tono de provocación le adverti que no era tan débil como él pensaba.

- Tú, pequeño insolente - le había hecho enojar, los dos nos sosteníamos de nuestros cuellos, pero no me importaba, quería golpearme y yo a él, que más daba lo que sucediera después - cómo te atreves a compararte conmigo, ¿acaso no sabes quien soy yo?

- No, y no me importa - mi actitud era indiferente, lo que causó más la ira de mi rival, y cuando iba a darme su primer golpe, alguien detrás de mi detuvo su ataque.

- Basta, no tienes porque pelear con él - al girarme, me di cuenta de que era el mismo sujeto que se habia pasado todo el rato burlándose de la situación, pero ahora su actitud era diferente; era un poco más alto que yo, su ropa era negra como la de todos los demás pero estaba rasgada y sucia, su pelo era negro y revuelto y siempre estaba descalzo - Si quieres puedes dejarmelo a mi - sonrió, al parecer había retomado la pelea por el rubio.

- Bien, dale su merecido por mi - el rubio se había safado de la pelea, y en su lugar estaba un sujeto, que sin saber porqué, estaba enojado conmigo tal vez, creo yo, por mi actitud.

La habitación era más grande de lo que parecía, ya que me encontraba esquivando facilmente los ataques que me lanzaba el desaliñado sujeto, mientras Luxuria-sama, Gula-sempai, el rubio y los otros 2 que quedaban, observaban la pelea.

- Creo que tienes que hacer algo mejor que solo esquivar para poder derrotarme, ¿no crees? - dijo el sujeto mientras lanzaba poderosos golpes con sus puños, y sin notarlo lanzó una patada contra mi estómago y una serie de golpes por todo mi cuerpo que me dejó adolorido en el suelo - Escucha bien, voy a darte la primera lección de un buen peleador: siempre conoce a tus oponentes o ellos conoceran tus debilidades - se quedó un largo tiempo observándome mientras me quejaba por el golpe que me habia dado y después se giró para volver con sus compañeros, dejándome inconsiente en el suelo.

Al recuperar la conciencia, me encontraba durmiendo en otra habitación, sobre una cama y a un lado de ésta se encontraba mi tutora, se le veía preocupada por mi.

- Luxuria-sama, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? - recordaba perfectamente que me habían dado una paliza, pero lo que quería era saber que fue lo que sucedió después.

- Creo que tu pregunta no es la correcta cariño - sonreía, ella sabia perfectamente que es lo que estaba pensando todo el tiempo, esa era una de las habilidades especiales de Luxuria-sensei: la telepatia - aún asi contestare todas las preguntas que quieras.

- Quisiera saber, quienes son todas la personas que se encontraban con usted y el porqué estaba reunidas aqui - me senté sobre la cama esperando la explicación por parte de mi maestra.

- Sabía que algún día me lo preguntarias pequeño, lamentablemente no estoy preparada para confesarte el porqué de la reunión - su mirada de volvía sombría - dime recuerdas lo que te pregunté el día en que nos conocimos.

- Si - mi rostro era serio, casi deseando no recordar nada - me preguntó si sabía algo sobre los pecados capitales.

- Yo soy uno de los pecados capitales - jugó un poco con un mechón de su cabello y volvió a sentarse junto a mi, acercando su rostro al mio - ¿tienes idea de quienes pueden ser los otros 6?.

- No - ella se apartó de mi, se cruzó de brazos y espero pacientemente a que yo captara la indirecta.

Entonces lo comprendí, en esa reunión todos tenían algo similar a Luxuria-sama más que solo su ropa elegante y esa porte de superioridad, era esa energía que transmitían y hace que yo pueda perder el control.

Mientras estoy con Luxuria-sama en mí crecen las ganas de tener sexo con ella, aunque estoy aprendiendo a poder controlarme; con Gula-sempai siempre tengo la insasiable necesidad por devorar todo a mi alrededor, los demonios nunca comen, pero es un caso especial con nosotros dos; cuando conocí a esos dos en la reunión uno de ellos me irradiaba una necesidad de ser mejor que todos los demás y el otro hacía crecer en mi una incontrolable ira y burla con un deseo por matar a todos, respecto a los otros 2, no pude sentir esa extraña sensación porque no tuve el acercamiento necesario para poder sentirlo.

Con esto me estoy dando cuenta de que no soy tan fuerte como yo pensaba, sigo siendo el mismo débil humano que pretendía ser un dios, y que jugaba a ser un demonio.

- Por fin lo comprendiste, ahora tranquilizate - se acercó a mi con la intención de hacerme reaccionar, me encontraba en una situación de shock, me recostó sobre la cama y me dió un beso en los labios - tienes que descanzar - me susurró en el oido y se apartó de mi.

- Yo.. yo no.. no quiero dormir - mis ojos estaban cansados, se entecerraban con pesadez, Luxuria-sama caminaba hacia la puerta y se despedía de mi.

- Descanza pequeño

- ¿Porqué?... porqué tengo que dormir

- Un demonio nunca debe dormir... - esas fueron las últimas palabras que pude escuchar, mientras yo caía en el profundo mundo de los sueños.

Un demonio nunca debe dormir...

**Notas de la autora:**

**hola~holita**

**Bueno aquí el 2do. capítulo, que espero y les haya gustado, tengo que decirles que estoy feliz por haberme tardado tan solo una semana en actualizar, pensé que ivan a ser muchos más días (por el pequeño problema de no tener computadora) pero en fin, si solo tarde una semana con este cap., espero poder seguir asi con los demás..**

**He de recalcar que los pecados no estan basados en ninguno de los personajes de CCS, porque no pude encontrar quien pudiera interpretarlos, y sus nombres están en latín además de que necesito a los personajes principales para otros papeles...**

**(Lujuria - Luxuria, Gula - Gula, Avaricia - Avaritia, Ira - Ira, Envidia - Invidia, Pereza - Acidia, Soberbia - Superbia) **

**Quiero agradecerles a todas aquellas personas a quienes les gusta este fic..**

**Por haber agregado a este fic como una de sus historias favoritas, muchas gracias a: ogba95, sakura191, Endri-chan, LiitahAika...**

**Por estar al pendiente de las actualizaciones con las alertas de la historia, gracias a: tefiita1200, CCH.91226, Sarita Li, YachiChan...**

**Por estar alerta de mi... haha (Author Alert, no tengo idea de que pueda ser eso) gracias a: Endri-chan, YachiChan...**

**Y por supuesto a aquellas personas que me dejaron un lindo review:**

**CCH.91226:** Muchas, muchas pero muchísimas gracias por haberme dejado mi primer review, estoy tan feliz de que le hayas dado una oportunidad a mi fic; con respecto al prólogo, era necesario que nuestro lindo y tierno Syaoran se convirtiera en un oscuro e insensible demonio, ¿porqué?... porque en mi mente vagan misteriosas ideas y pensamientos malvados que hacen que me identifique con él... buajaja.. bien espero que los demás capítulos te gusten igual (aunque tal vez sean incluso peores que el prólogo).. saludos...

**YachiChan:** Aunque no hayas sido la primera en dejar un review, estoy muy contenta de que lo hayas dejado, muchas gracias. Espero que te haya gustado leer este capitulo tanto como a mi escribirlo (aunque haya batallado un poco en hacerlo).

**luna - mar:** Eres la tercera en dejar un review, aunque no por eso eres menos importante, muchisimas gracias por haber dejado tu huellita en mi fic.. espero que sigas leyendo hasta el final, ok.

**He de comentarles que me resultó un tanto difícil acomodar a todos los personajes de Card Captor en este fic, pero en parte seguirán teniendo la misma esencia, algunos más, algunos menos, da igual, estos primeros capitulos se basan en el destino de Codicia, nuestro lindo y adorado Shaoran, y por el momento no apareceran los tan conocidos personajes, pero tengan paciencia pronto la verdad saldrá a la luz.**

**De acuerdo eso es todo por ahora, espero que hayan disfrutado el cap. y nos leeremos hasta la próxima.**

**Death the will.**


End file.
